


Telling Harriette

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Harry's Secret'. It is now four years later and when Harry falls pregnant again it is down to him and Severus to tell their daughter Harriette who is all questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling Harriette

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling
> 
> This is the sequel to 'Harry's Secret'. It is now four years later and when Harry falls pregnant again it is down to him and Severus to tell their daughter Harriette who is all questions.
> 
> Warnings: I have tried to keep it in character as much as I could. Mpreg. Malexmale. Family, romance and humour. :)
> 
> I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)

Harry woke up and rolled over, flinging his arm out in hopes of snuggling up to his husband only to find a cold and empty space. Harry sighed, Severus had got up early again, Harry took his wand out and cast a tempus charm, "five minutes past six in the morning? Serious Sev." Harry mumbled.

Having no intention of getting up yet, Harry shuffled across the bed and buried his face in his husband's pillow, breathing in his scent.

"All the times I used to hate you because I thought you was like your father when you are more like that mutt, sniffing my pillow like that." a voice sneered behind Harry that had him turning over and seeing his husband, arms crossed in a strict manner, his trousers on but the rest of his robes undone, showing Harry his chest.

"It's not my fault you decided to get up and out of bed before I woke up, I normally wake first and bury my face in your neck."

"I know you do as I am awake when you do so."

"Why are you up so early?"

"Harriette."

"Is she alright?"

"Bad dream, I put her back to bed when she fell asleep and came to have a shower and get ready for the day as I knew I wouldn't get back to sleep."

"You should have woke me."

"No point in us both getting up. Why wake you up?"

"We could have had morning se-"

"Daddy!"

Harry looked from Severus to the door which had just been flung open, banging against the wall as his four year old daughter Harriette came running in, a soft cuddly snake snuggled tight under her arm, a toy which Severus was determined for her to have, as far as he was concerned, his daughter will be a Slytherin.

Harriette ran up to the bed and after several failed attempts to try and climb up the bed, the little girl with shoulder length, jet black hair like her father turned to him in the bathroom doorway. "Father up pwease." she said, her cuddly toy still snug under her arm as she lifted both, wiggling her fingers until Severus walked forward and picked his daughter up, placing a small kiss on her cheek before chucking her in the air, making her land on the bed beside her daddy, giggling as the bed bounced with her.

"What are you doing up? I only put you back to bed thirty minutes ago."

"I'm not tired."

"You was asleep in my arms."

"Pretending." Harriette confessed, giggling at the look on her father's face. "Daddy lets play."

"It's six in the morning darling."

"I wanna play." she said, doing a good imitation of Severus with her arms folded.

Harry looked at the pout on his daughter's face and couldn't resist. "Okay sweetheart." Harry went to throw the covers off him and get out of bed when Severus stopped him. "No."

Harry looked at his husband who widened his eyes a little. Harry turned to his daughter. "How about hide and seek? I will count to one hundred and then come and find you. Only in your room or living area though sweetheart."

Harriette beamed and nodded as she crawled down to the bottom of the bed and with the sheets being silk, Harriette sat and slid off the bed and landed with a 'oomph' on the floor before standing up and running from the room.

Harry threw the covers off him, showing Severus his naked form as he stood up and went over to the drawers to get some boxer briefs out. "I wish she wouldn't do that, she could seriously hurt herself."

"If you had taken the time to notice Harry, all around our bed is soft for when she does it. She doesn't listen to us when we're telling her not to so I have simply gave up and put a spell on the floor around our bed so it is soft landing no matter where she lands."

"You think of everything Severus."

"When you are raising a girl like our daughter you have to."

"What do you mean 'a girl like our daughter' Severus?"

"She has been spending too much time with those Weasley twins. I taught them for seven years. I know what they are like."

"As do I Severus, her being with them won't do her no harm."

"Harriette not being with them won't do her no harm either."

Harry smiled, if Severus was anybody else, he would be pouting. "Severus' daughter loves the two biggest pranksters going and is the granddaughter of one, are you afraid she will grow up like them instead of being like you."

"Don't be stupid Potter."

Harry smirked and moved forward wrapping his arms around his husband's neck. "I think you are." he whispered before standing on his toes to join lips with those of his Slytherin's.

"Daddy,"

Harry and Severus broke away and turned to see their daughter stood in the doorway. "Daddy you are to come and find me."

"I was darling."

"I am not in father's mouth."

Severus looked from his daughter to Harry who looked as though he was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Weasley twins. I told you didn't I." he said as he turned and walked back into the bathroom.

Harry laughed and walked over to his daughter picking her up. "We'll play hide and seek later sweetheart, lets get breakfast ready."

"Okay daddy." Harriette sweetly said as she wrapped her small arms around her daddy's neck.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was later that day when Harry was rushing about their quarters, "Harriette sweetheart where are you?"

Harry and his daughter where playing hide and seek and after five minutes of not finding her and calling out for her, Harry started to panic. He took out his wand and laid it flat in his palm. "Harriette Snape, point me."

Harry's wand spun before pointing slightly north-west, occasionally looking up to see he didn't bump into anything, he stopped when he saw the door he was heading to. It was the door that led to Severus' potions class. Oh please no. Anywhere but there Harriette. Harry thought. Before he could reach the door however it flew open and Harry watched as Severus walked in holding Harriette at arms length who was crying. "Harry control our child."

Harry quickly took his daughter and held her close, shushing her as he gently rocked her. "I have to finish this class full of first years and then I will be going on a murder hunt."

"Murder hunt? Who are you planning to kill Severus?"

"The Weasley twins. Who else do you think would give our daughter a slingshot and find it funny in doing so. It was lucky I saw an ingredient flying through the air in time to put shield charms up around the cauldrons."

Harry had one arm around Harriette whilst his free hand was stroking her shoulder length black hair. "Shh darling."

Severus heard his daughter mumble something into his husband's shoulder. "No darling," Harry said in a soothing voice. "Your father isn't angry with you, he was just worried that you would get hurt."

Harriette sniffed and pulled her head back. "Really?"

"Really sweetheart. Your father was just worried for you." Harry explained and held his daughter out to Severus who took his daughter after seeing her with tears running down her cheeks. Harry smiled and moved towards the potions classroom. "Where are you going?"

"I am a teaching assistant Severus. I am going to take over your first year's class whilst you calm our daughter who you scared into thinking you are angry with her." and Harry left the quarters before Severus could answer back.

Looking down at Harriette, Severus sighed and reached out to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Harriette bit her lip and sniffled so Severus moved to the sofa where he sat down with his daughter in his lap. "You know how much I love you don't you? And how scared I get when anything bad happens to you, well today something bad could have happened to you and I was so scared Harriette, I am sorry I scared you but do you understand how dangerous it is to throw things in a potions classroom. You know you shouldn't have been there in the first place. Daddy told you your bedroom or the living room only," Harriette nodded even as tears welled in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. And Severus drew her close burying his nose in her hair and holding her tightly "I know you are, I love you."

"I love you too father." Harriette said, smiling as she held onto Severus and laid her head against his chest, Severus holding her close.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was thirty minutes later when Harry had dismissed Severus' first years and walked back into the quarters and stopped at the sight in front of him. Severus was sat on the sofa fast asleep with his arm around their daughter who was snuggled up close to her father, her head on his chest.

Harry crept over to the cabinet on the wall and pulling out the camera, he took a couple of photos and then lowered the camera.

"Am I to keep my eyes shut for you to take some more pictures?"

Harry smiled, "no Severus, you're fine." Severus nodded and stood up slowly, being careful not to wake the little girl asleep in his arms.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Severus walked from his daughter's room, quietly closing the door behind him, and saw Harry in their small kitchen.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt arms circle him from behind. "Why so jumpy?"

"I thought you were still putting our daughter down for her nap."

"She was already asleep, I just laid her down and covered her up."

"Are you sure she is asleep and not just pretending like she was this morning?" Severus grunted in response and buried his nose in Harry's neck, inhaling his scent. "Now who is acting like a mutt?"

Severus pulled back and spun Harry around. "How about Harriette stays with Hermione tonight and have a night to ourselves."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hm." was Severus' answer as he buried his face into Harry's neck, Harry submitting and moving his neck to give Severus more access as his arms came up to wrap themselves around his husband. "Mm, okay, I know Hermione loves having her. Although Hermione doesn't read her bedtime stories, she reads her a book about what potions are best used in medical emergencies."

"She can stay with Hermione more often, knowing Fred and George they are telling her the makings of their latest set of pranks."

Harry chuckled and moved back. "Let it go already, I have got rid of the slingshot, she not see it again."

"Daddy I'm hungry." Harry looked over Severus' shoulder and saw his daughter walking tiredly towards them. "I am just fixing you something up now sweetheart."

"No you weren't. You were kissing father. Again."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Hermione opened her office door and smiled when she saw Harry stood there holding Harriette who was clutching her toy and smiling tiredly at Hermione as her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry." Hermione said and then looked at Harriette, taking the little girls hand in hers. "Hello sweetheart."

"With Ron being away on a mission I wondered if you would like some company for the night."

Hermione reached over and took Harriette from Harry's arms. "I would love to have her, we'll have lots of fun won't we sweetheart."

Harriette nodded and moved her face forwards, kissing her daddy on the cheek. "Bye daddy, see you tomorrow."

"Good night darling, sweet dreams."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was later that evening and Harry and Severus had just enjoyed a meal of it being just the two of them before heading over to the sofa and chair, Severus sat down in his chair and pulled Harry down with him. "How about we make out in here for a while before moving to our bedroom." Harry suggested, straddling Severus in the chair.

He put his hands flat against the hard chest in front of him, watching his hands as they moved further down the chest and stopped at the button and zip on the trousers. Harry looked from his hands to Severus' eyes and smirked when he started to undo them.

However, before Harry could get any further an urgent knocking sounded on their quarter doors. Severus snarled and lifted Harry off him and stormed over to the door, wrenching it open. "What?" he snapped.

Filch jumped back a little. "Professor Snape. I know you are not on patrol duty tonight, I am patrolling the second floor. With Potter-"

"He has a name."

"Sorry. With Harry assisting when he can I was wondering if he can patrol the fifth floor."

"No."

"But I haven't asked him."

"I said no."

"He is a teaching assistant, he has to help if I need it."

Severus folded his arms across his chest and lifted one eyebrow. "The answer is in the sentence you just gave. He is a teaching assistant, not a caretakers assistant."

"Severus." Harry had walked up to them both and Severus eyed a thick piece of parchment in his husband's hands that looked as though it had been folded up many times. Harry took out his wand. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"You insolent little brat."

Harry smirked and looked up at Severus, "you never change." he commented before turning back to Filch, "this is a map of Hogwarts, see here is you me and Severus," he said, pointing to the the dots with the label of their names showing.

Filch looked at the map in awe and Severus smirked at Harry's way of getting rid of Filch. "Oh look, there are students out of bed on the third floor."

Filch saw where Severus was pointing and looked up at Harry. "Can I borrow this?"

"Of course you can, the map will only go plain with magic, just bring it back in the morning before Severus has his first class."

Filch, who went back to looking at the map nodded and walked away with a quiet 'thank you.'

"That looks a lot like that crumpled parchment that insulted me when I tried to read it."

"It was Severus, you didn't say the proper words so it insulted you."

Severus mumbled and shut the door, locking the door and silencing the rooms and held Harry by his hips, picking him up and Harry reacted straight away, wrapping his legs around his husband. "Enough dawdling, to the bedroom."

Harry felt no reason to complain and let his husband carry him to their rooms.

"You're pretty strong for an old man."

"I am not old, Potter.

"Snape." Harry corrected. "You don't take much to wind up do you Sev."

Severus just grunted and took Harry's legs from around his waist and chucked him on the bed.

Harry barely had time to spread his legs before a spell got rid of his clothes and Severus'. The older man pressed his body down on top of Harry's their hard cocks brushing together. Harry arched into his husband but Severus pinned down his wrists above his head and bit at his neck while he used his other hand to thrust two wandlessly lubed fingers into Harry's entrance.

After a few scissoring motions Harry cried, "now, Sev, now, now now!" And Severus obeyed thrusting his cock into Harry. Letting out a moan Severus bit Harry's neck again and after letting him adjust to the intrusion Severus pulled out before thrusting back in hard and fast. He pounded into his husband who wrapped his legs around Severus' waist and moaned, begging for, "more, harder."

Severus could only give his husband what he wanted as he picked up the pace, gripping Harry's cock and squeezing it before pumping it in time with his thrusts. After a few pumps, Harry was cumming, screaming Severus' name, raking his fingers down his husband's bare back as the potions master followed, biting down on Harry's shoulder as he spilled all he had inside the man under him.

With his last bit of energy, Severus pulled out of Harry and dropped on the bed beside him picking his wand up and waving it in a lazy way to clean them both up.

Harry moved down the bed a little to retrieve their bed sheets and pulled the cover up, hiding their naked forms as Harry rested his head on his husband's shoulder. "Not to bad for an old man."

"I am warning you. I am not old."

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on Severus' chest. "Night. I love you."

"Love you too. Night." Severus replied as he placed a small kiss on the top of the Gryffindor's head.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

The next couple of weeks went by as usual, every morning as usual Harriette came running into her parents room waking them up, before when she couldn't climb on the bed she would have one of her parents lift her up, but when they had taken to feigning sleep she had learned to call on Mipsy, one of the house elves and after standing face to face with Mipsy and seeing that she was getting taller, she would ask the elf to put her on the bed.

Of course, after the second morning of this happening and their daughter asking where their clothes where they had both taken to sleeping in pajama bottoms.

Flashback.

Harriette came running into her parents room, she was hungry but she wanted her daddy to cook her something instead of the house elves doing it all the time. Her toy clutched tightly under one arm, Harriette jumped and tried to hold onto something before sliding down and ending up on the floor. After three tries she called on Mipsy. "What can Mipsy be doing for little miss Harriette?"

"I need to get on bed to wake daddy and father."

The elf used its magic and Harriette found herself on the bottom of the bed which she seemed to crawl up. "Daddy," she said, shaking Harry who was laying flat in his front. "Daddy wake up."

When Harry only mumbled, the little girl crawled further up and pulled the covers down, "daddy! I can see your bum."

That woke Harry up who moved quickly to cover himself up once more and turned to face his daughter. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's morning and I want you to cook me some breakfast. Daddy? Why haven't you got clothes on?"

"Because it was hot last night darling."

"Then why were you covered up if you were hot?"

"I must have cooled down in the night darling, go and put your dressing gown on and I will meet you out there."

Harry sat and watched as his daughter ran from the room, turning to glare at his husband when he heard a deep chuckle, "glad you find it funny Severus."

End of flashback.

Needless to say they both agreed that even after sex, they would put some bottoms on as they didn't want a repeat performance of that morning.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was one Wednesday night when Harriette was having a sleepover at the burrow due to Harry and Severus both having a lot of marking to do plus patrol the halls before getting up early the next day to get classes ready as Harry was taking over charms that day. They knew it wouldn't be fair on their daughter as they had so much to do and at least at the burrow, she can play and have fun.

Severus was sat at his desk in their rooms and Harry was sat on the sofa, both of them marking papers, Severus had two piles on his desk, those that had been marked and those that had yet to be marked, Harry had the same thing going on on the table that sat in front of the sofa.

They had been working in silence for thirty minutes until Severus spoke up when he saw his husband put the fire out with his wand.

"Harry? Why have you put the fire out?"

"Because it is hot," he answered as he fanned himself with his free hand.

"Harry it is cool, it always has been in the dungeons, that's why we lit the fire in the first place."

"Well if you so cold use a heating charm on yourself." Harry snapped.

"What's with the attitude? I asked a simple question."

Harry stood up and swayed a little when he got to his feet. "I can't concentrate on these papers right now, I am going to go and patrol."

Severus watched as Harry slowly made his way towards the door, from the looks of him and how he was walking anyone would think that he was drunk, without letting the Gryffindor see, Severus cushioned the floor around Harry before casting a spell on him that made his drop flat on his back on the cushioned floor, snoring lightly.

Severus stood up and walked over to his husband and picked him up, he couldn't make it from the sofa to the door without swaying, there was no way he was going to let Harry patrol tonight.

After covering Harry up, Severus got out the map of Harry's and after the writing and map of Hogwarts appeared, Severus went out to patrol the first floor whilst keeping an eye on the fourth floor on the map which is what Harry was to be patrolling. He would finish his and Harry's marking when he returned, with this map he could do the marking whilst keeping an eye out for wandering students.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Harry awoke the next morning and stretched before he realised what was happening, the last thing he remembered was snapping at Severus, he frowned at that, why did he snap at him? Before he went to do his patrol on the fourth floor. "Severus!"

Two minutes later Severus came walking into their room and watched in amusement as Harry got out of bed and stripped before walking into their bathroom, Severus following. "Why was I in bed?" he asked as he stepped under the warm spray of water.

"Isn't that where you normally go when you go to sleep."

"Don't try and be funny Severus." Harry snapped, grabbing the soap and washing his body, well aware that his husband's eyes followed his hands.

Severus' wandering eyes seem to stop when Harry raised his hands to his face. "You was in a nasty mood last night, snapped at me when all I did was ask why you put the fire out when the dungeons are always cold. Getting in a further mood, you abandoned your marking, which I finished by the way, and went to go on patrol, you couldn't stop swaying. Despite the act I put on, I do care, I couldn't let you go out patrol like that so I shot a spell at you that would make you sleep and carried you to bed."

"But the patrol." Harry said as he stepped out of the shower.

Severus waved his wand and dried Harry who smiled in thanks before walking back into their bedroom. "After I put you to bed I used your map and whilst patrolling the first floor I kept an eye on the fourth one."

Harry put his trousers on and his shirt and left it unbuttoned as he walked over to Severus. "Thank you. And I am sorry for snapping. I don't know what was wrong with me."

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. There is only enough room in this marriage for one snarky, snapping and sarcastic bastard."

Harry chuckled and moved up to Severus, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing him soundly on the lips.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

After Harry had finished charms that was it in assisting in classes until he was to help Severus on his last class of the day. He had fixed up Harriette's favorite meal and went to the burrow to collect his daughter who he found giggling like mad with Fred and George laughing with her.

He walked over and picked his daughter up. "I won't tell your father who you have spent most of your time with if you won't."

"Okay daddy."

Fred and George stood up and brushed themselves down. "Well. We are guessing you need to get back."

"Yep. Got this little one's dinner all ready."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Uncle Fred and George."

Harry who had started to walk away stopped when his daughter answered to his name and slowly turned back to face the twins who had identical grins on their faces. "Please don't tell me that you have told Harriette that her name can be shortened to my name."

"Why not?"

Harry put Harriette down onto her feet and used his hands to cover her ears.

"Why not? Have you any idea what will happen when Severus calls out to me and our daughter answers him. He wanted to kill you both the other week after you gave her that slingshot, I shouldn't have stopped him."

When Fred and George's only answer was to laugh harder, Harry picked his daughter up and left.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

By the time Harry and got back and settled Harriette at the table Severus walked in and sat himself down next to Harriette, facing Harry. "Hello father."

Severus held her hand briefly and swiped his thumb over the back of her hand. "Sweetheart." he said before helping himself to the food Harry had set out on the table.

After she ate all she could, Harriette pushed her plate away. "Thank you daddy."

Severus looked up and saw Harry with his eyes tightly shut and rubbing his forehead with his two fingers and thumb. "Are you alright Harry."

"Yes father I am just full, I can't eat no more."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Harry?"

"Yes?" Daddy and daughter answered.

"Nothing just checking. Are you alright?" quickly glancing at his daughter who was watching him, Severus chose his next words carefully. "Husband?"

"I'm fine Severus, just feel a bit woozy."

"Woozy?" Severus stood up and walked around the table, placing the back of his hand on Harry's forehead. "You don't feel hot, do you feel anything else other than woozy?"

"Just a little sick but that's it."

Severus wasn't too sure on Harry's answer so kept a close eye on him until he returned to his classes after lunch.

Harry was just thankful that Harriette was quite content laying on her front with legs swinging back and forth whilst colouring as Harry felt as though the room was spinning. "Daddy can I have a drink?"

"Of course sweetheart." Harry stood up and straight away regretted it as the spinning and dizziness got worse, he stumbled forward and the last thing he knew, everything went black.

"DADDY!"

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Severus was watching his first years, it was nearing the end of the lesson and nothing had gone wrong and something normally did by now. Severus stood up and was about to walk around the classroom when he heard a squeal.

"DADDY!"

Severus cast his patronus and muttered words before sending it from the classroom. "All of you are to finish this in the library, a scroll of parchment on what would happen with the potion you have been brewing what you would add next and how to stir it and so forth. And I have sent a doe ahead so I shall know if you show up. Class is dismissed."

When no-one seemed to move, Severus lost his patience. "NOW!" as soon as the last student left, Severus ran into the quarters and saw Harry laying on the floor with his daughter on her knees, tears running down her cheeks whilst shaking Harry."Daddy wake up, daddy."

Severus knelt down and with a wave of his wand, Harry moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Daddy." Harriette moved forwards and slung her arms around Harry and buried her face in his chest.

"Give daddy some room sweetheart whilst I check him over."

Harriette sniffled and moved back as she watched her father wave his wand over her daddy.

Harry watched Severus as his husband moved his wand up and down, checking for anything that could have caused Harry to faint. When he saw Severus' eye widen a little, Harry looked down to see his husband's wand pointing at his stomach.

Looking up Harry's eyes locked with Severus'. "The night Harriette spent with Hermione Harry."

Harry merely nodded and they both made an agreement to talk about this once Harriette was asleep in bed. "Is daddy alright?"

"I'm fine darling."

As soon as Harry answered, his daughter threw herself on him again, keeping hold of Harriette, Harry used his free arm to hold on to Severus who helped him from the floor to sitting on the sofa where Harriette took to holding her daddy close.

Harry and Severus knew they weren't best to talk until Harriette was asleep so Harry sat on the sofa reading his book with one hand whilst his other was running up and down his daughter's back who had her head on his leg whilst colouring, pausing every now and then to look up at her daddy who gave her reassuring smile.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Later that night, Harry carefully moved Harriette and stood up with her, carrying her into her room, Severus right behind him. She had fell asleep earlier but woke and clung onto Harry tighter when Severus tried to carry her to bed, clearly she was still frightened for Harry.

Harry put Harriette to bed and stayed with her until she rolled over and clutched her cuddly snake.

Harry placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and quietly left the room with Severus, leaving her door open and walking into their bedroom, they both changed into their pajama bottoms in silence and Harry broke the silence as soon as he and Severus were in bed.

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes Harry."

Severus looked across and saw Harry staring at nothing and moved his hand up and cupped his cheek, turning his head to face him. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I mean, we didn't plan this one, just like Harriette."

"We will love this baby just as much Harry."

"You're happy?"

"Of course I am Harry, I never wanted just one child, I grew up with no siblings and hated it, I'm sure you did as well."

"I did."

"Then we are doing this? We are having another baby?"

Harry face broke into a smile. "Yes Severus."

Severus smiled and kissed Harry. "Harriette will want to know and seeing as she saw you faint and because of that she won't let go of you I think you are best to tell her after Hermione has done your check up."

"It will put her mind at ease bless her."

Severus nodded and laid them both down, gathering Harry into his arms. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Severus woke up when he felt movement on the bed. "Harry?"

"I am going to go and see Hermione now whilst Harriette is still asleep. If I go for the check up, Harriette will be there as well as she is still worried about me. I want Harriette to know from us, I will go now, have the check up and let you know." Harry leaned over the bed and kissed Severus before leaving.

It was later on when Harry had just got back from the hospital wing to see Severus sitting in his armchair by the fire and stood up when he saw Harry. "Well?

"We are both healthy, I am two weeks along, she said not to keep it from you this time but I told her you knew before me."

"How often are check ups?"

"Every month, then at five month, every two weeks, then at seven and a half months, every week."

Severus walked over and held Harry, who returned the hug and squeezed that bit tighter before letting go. "Can you start on breakfast whilst I wake our daughter up?"

"Of course Harry." the potions master answered with a small kiss on the lips.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Severus' first class had started twenty minutes ago and Harry had set his daughter on the sofa so he could explain to her the reason behind his fall the day before. "Now then sweetheart. I want to tell you the reason for my fainting yesterday."

"You said you was alright."

"And I am darling, I went to see Hermione for her to double check. You see, the reason I fainted was because it is one of the things that can happen when you are pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes darling." Harry reached over and took his daughters hand and placed it on his stomach, "daddy is going to have a baby sweetheart, you are going to have a new brother or sister."

Harriette's face broke out into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen as she looked up at him. "It's in your belly now?"

"Yes darling, and will be for another eight months whilst the baby grows." Harry explained but frowned when his daughter looked confused. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"How did you and father get the baby in there?"

All of a sudden Harry wished Severus was here to explain. "Well it takes two people who love each other to make a baby."

"How?"

"Um, well as only men in the wizarding world can get pregnant, it takes magic."

"Did father use his wand then?"

"In a way yes."

"So he has two?"

Harry was thinking on how to answer when Severus came walking in. Harriette jumped off the sofa and ran up to Severus who picked her up. "You tell her?" he asked Harry who nodded.

"Father daddy says it was magic that got the baby in his stomach."

"Yes and no."

"Daddy said you used your wand and that you have two. I have only seen one of them, can I see the other? Has daddy got two wands as well?"

Severus pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was walking over to them both, as if to say 'you deal with this' but Harry knew all to well. "Oh no Severus. I told her I was pregnant and explained as best I could, you can take over now."

"But I have a class Harry. I only came in here to see how it was going."

"It's a good job there is a teaching assistant to help out when Professors are otherwise occupied then isn't it." Harry kissed his daughter on the cheek and smiled at Severus, "have fun."

After Harry left Severus stared down at his daughter before sitting on the sofa. Harriette climbed into his lap and asked again, "do you have two wands? Can I see the other one?"

Severus cleared his throat, once, twice, three times before he opened his mouth, "well Harriette all wizards and witches have wands at the age of eleven. The wooden ones that you know Daddy and I have." Severus cleared his throat again, "the other wand daddy was talking about is one- something that only men have."

"So I don't have one?" Harriette pouted. "No, sweetheart, you don't." Severus felt himself flushing.

"Father why have you gone red?"

"It's just warm darling,"

"It isn't."

"It is, well I am."

"Father?"

"Yes."

"If I don't have a wand like males have, what do I have instead?"

Severus looked incredulously at his daughter and stood up, taking her up with him. "A conversation for another day. Come on, I will take you to the room of requirement, just think of what you want the room to be and it will turn in to it."

"Even a playground with swings and slides?"

"Yes. I will leave a note for your daddy and he will come to us." Severus sighed in relief as Harriette seemed to forget the question she had asked.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was twenty minutes later when the door to the room of requirement opened and Severus turned to see Harry walk in and up to him. "How did the explanation go?" Harry asked as he watched his daughter slide down the slide and run to have another go.

"How do you think? She asked if she had two wands and when I told her no she asked me what she had instead of the wand males have."

Harry chuckled. "What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say Harry, so I brought her up here. I can't believe you left me with that. You can sit her down and explain to her when the time comes about her periods."

"I will Severus, but me doing that means you will have to explain to her when she wants to know why she is growing boobs."

"I will not."

"It is either that or talk about her periods Severus."

Severus folded his arms and mumbled under his breath. "I hope this baby is a boy."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

That night Severus waited until Harry was asleep before leaving to get his own back on a certain pair of twins who taught his daughter to answer to the name 'Harry' instead of her full name. Revenge is so sweet, Severus thought as he entered the twins flat above the shop.

He had to hand it to the twins, they were clever with their devices to catch an intruder, if Severus hadn't been a spy for all those years he wouldn't have seen them.

He walked into the twins flat and smirked when he saw one of the twins fast asleep on their bed through the crack in the door.

Moving silently forwards, Severus entered the room and took out his wand, he started to sway his wand back and forth as he chanted in a sing song voice, an orange mist appeared from his wand and Severus watched as the mist circled the twins from the neck upwards, spinning around them and then going to the other twin.

Now try and teach my daughter things. Severus thought and disapparated with a crack!

The sound awoke the twins. George shot up and took his wand in hand. "Did you hear that Fred?"

"Yep. You check up here and I'll check the shop." Fred told his twin as he got out of bed and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Fred came back upstairs. "Nothing downstairs George, everything is fine, although..."

"What?"

"All of our intruder devices downstairs have been disabled."

"The same up here Fred. We will have to sort it out tomorrow, I suggest we take it in turns to take watch until tomorrow."

Fred nodded in agreement, "I'll take first watch, I'll wake you in one hour."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Severus returned to his rooms and frowned when he saw Harry, he was asleep but he didn't look at all well, turning, Severus left his rooms again and went to see Hermione.

"Severus? Is everything alright?"

"It's Harry, he is asleep but he doesn't look at all well, I only have one class in the morning..."

"Do you want me to have Harriette whilst you look after Harry?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, I will come and check on Harry and invite Harriette to spend the day with me, she loves being my little helper when students come in with small injuries."

"Thank you Hermione."

"You are welcome Severus."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

That morning as promised, Hermione turned up and checked on a sleeping Harry, informing Severus that this could be his morning sickness kicking in plus something else she wasn't sure of.

"What do you mean you are not sure?"

"Nothing of what you need to worry about Severus, how Harry was when he was carrying Harriette it seems to be twice as worse this time around, it is a good job Harriette will be with me today, just watch him closely Severus, I am only a floo call away."

Harriette was only too happy to go with Hermione. "Let me just say bye to daddy."

"Your daddy is still asleep darling," Severus said as he picked his daughter up. "Now that he is pregnant he will need sleep more than before."

"Okay." Harriette wrapped her small arms around Severus and squeezed as tight as she could and kissed his cheek. "That is for daddy when he wakes from me."

"And I will make sure I will give it to him darling. Have a good day with Hermione."

"Okay father." Harriette said, smiling as she kissed her father before being handed over to Hermione.

Severus walked into his and Harry's rooms to get changed for his class and saw Harry getting fidgety in bed. Severus walked over and ran his hand down Harry's cheek and kissed his forehead.

Harry settled down after that and Severus finished dressing, the sooner he got to class and started teaching, the sooner he would be finished and look after Harry. Severus had wondered if Harry went through all of this on his own before he found out Harry was pregnant, Severus shook his head and pushed that thought to the back of his mind until Harry awoke and he could ask his husband about it.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Harriette was having fun with her aunt Hermione. She was just helping her stock the shelves, her passing them to Hermione who stocked them where they needed to be when there was a knock on the door. "Hello?"

Harriette turned and squealed when she saw the man she hadn't seen in a while. "Uncle Ron."

Ron laughed and picked her up. "Did you miss me?"

"Very much so. Miss me?"

"Yes."

Ron put her down and hugged and kissed his wife. "I am glad to be home. I do not want another mission like that again, I was away from home far too long."

"Was it a success though?"

"It was."

"Uncle Ron you're bleeding."

Hermione gasped and lifted Ron's hand and saw little pieces of glass sticking out. "I just got back, the aurors wanted me to see the medic but I wanted to see you as well."

"I can fix it for you."

Whilst Hermione gathered what she would need for Ron's hand, Ron and Harriette went and sat on one of the beds in the hospital wing.

"So what you been up to squirt?"

"Daddy's pregnant." Harriette answered as Hermione joined them.

"How far gone is he?" Ron asked his wife.

"About three weeks."

Ron winced as Hermione set about pulling the pieces of glass from Ron's hand. Harriette seeing him wince came up with an idea. "I can tell you a story Uncle Ron so you won't notice the pain."

Ron smiled. "Tell away squirt."

"Well, daddy fainted the other day and I squealed, father checked him over and aunt Hermione here said he was pregnant. Daddy told me the next day he had a baby in his belly and I asked how it got there."

Ron snorted.

"And daddy told me it was magic and I asked if father used his wand and daddy says 'in a way' whatever that means. But when I asked father if I could see his other wand he made a choking noise."

Ron burst out laughing. "Oh this is too good."

"Father explained that we all get a wand when eleven and the other wand what daddy was talking about is only what men have. I asked father what I have and he just said that it a conversation for another day."

"All done." Hermione announced as she placed her husbands hand down. "And Ron, what you heard does not leave this room, understand, or you will not be using your other wand for a long time to come."

"Yes dear."

Hermione smiled and looked at Harriette. "I will explain it to you sweetheart." Hermione said with a kind smile.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Severus had finished his class and walked back into their quarters to check on Harry when the sound of someone retching reached his ears. Severus rushed to their bathroom and saw his husband on his knees.

"Harriette sweetheart, daddy is fine."

"Harry it's me. I saw how you was this morning and asked for Hermione to check on you." Severus knelt beside his husband and rubbed his back as he told him what Hermione said. "Different how?" Harry asked, panicking.

"I don't know Harry but she said how she checked you when you was carrying Harriette it seems twice as worse now."

Harry finished emptying his stomach and Severus cleaned him up and carried him back to bed.

"Harriette is with Hermione all day and I have no more classes." Severus said as he sat back against the headboard.

"Just you and me all day?" Harry checked, moving closer to his husband.

"Just us Harry." Severus reassured him, pulling him closer, but Harry sat forward. "Now I have emptied my stomach I feel a little better, I want to use this time with our daughter not being here to talk."

"About what?"

"I woke up in the night and you wasn't here, I checked the map and you wasn't even in Hogwarts. I wanted to wait for you but I was falling asleep so decided to go to bed and ask in the morning. So. Where did you go?"

"Out."

"Don't try and be clever with me Severus."

Severus sighed. "I will tell you if you tell me something that has been bothering me a little since Hermione checked you over."

"Okay."

"She said that what you went through before it is twice as worse this time, just what did you go through."

Harry looked at Severus and saw worry among his eyes. "Morning sickness, sometimes not sleeping too well, a bit of pain. That's when I went to Hermione."

Severus nodded. "I know what to look out for and I can get a start on making potions for you to avoid all of that."

"Thank you Severus, now I have put your mind at rest can you tell me where you went last night."

"Of course I will Harry. Where I went last night was outside of Hogwarts grounds." he answered, chuckling darkly at the look on Harry's face.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Hermione sat in front of Harriette and looked steadily at the young girl, unsure of how to approach this.

"Where's Uncle Ron?"

"He's gone home to sleep, so we can talk about wands."

"Like father's other wand that got daddy pregnant?"

Hermione stifled a laugh, "yes Harriette, that one. Only its technical name is not 'wand' it's actually called a penis. And when your father got you daddy pregnant to put the baby in his tummy a special kind of grown up magic came from him."

Harriette stared at her for a moment, frowning before she smiled suddenly "okay. Can we play now?"

"That's it? You don't want to know anything else?"

"Only if daddy or father talk in riddles again."

Hermione nodded and set about getting some toys for Harriette to play with.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Later that morning, Severus was in his private lab, brewing Harry the potions he will need to take whilst pregnant, Severus wanted to stay with Harry support him from the beginning of this pregnancy but Severus did have to admit, Harry did look a lot better than he did that morning.

Severus was just about to chop up an ingredient when he heard the door to his quarters slam open.

Severus put a statis charm on the cauldron and went to check on Harry and have a go at whoever decided to shorten Harry's rest time.

Severus entered the quarters and saw Harry looking puzzled whilst staring at a pair of certain twins that had their back to him. "The Weasley twins are here and the only sound they make is the opening of the door, no talking, no pranks, nothing. Now that kind of sound coming from you pair is music to my ears."

Fred and George Weasley turned and glared at Severus.

"Severus, something seems to be wrong with the twins here. I see their mouths moving when talking but I can't hear them."

Severus stood beside Harry and ran his wand over the twins. "I can't find anything that would cause this."

'You did this' Fred mouthed at Severus who remained ignorant. George shook his head and started to write furiously on a piece of paper and handed it to Harry who read aloud.

"We have lost our voices. We can only hear each other talk, no-one else can hear us, even if we talk to each other in front of someone they nor ourselves can hear anything and I know Harry that your husband did this to us."

Harry stopped and looked at his husband who was smirking. "Try teaching my daughter things now."

"Severus! I don't believe you. How can you do that to them?"

"Same way they give my daughter a slingshot and taught her how to use it, she could have gotten hurt that day in potions and what's worse is they have taught Harriette to answer to your name."

Severus turned to the twins who stepped slightly back. "My daughter answers to either the endearment me and Harry call her or her full name."

Fred scribbled something down and shoved it into the potions master's hands. "So you did this to us because of what we teach your daughter?" Severus read aloud before looking up at the twins. "Yes I did."

"Severus you need to lift whatever spell you used on them. They need their voices and need to be heard for their customers. Otherwise they will be losing money and not only will they be losing money I will be as well."

You will? Why."

"My thousand galleon prize money I got when I won the triwizard tournament back in my fourth year I gave to them and they made me a silent partner."

"The money you have Harry do you really need it?"

"No Severus but this is their livelihood. It would just be the same if they chopped your hands off. How do you go about making potions then?"

Harry caught the twins looking smug and rounded on them. "And you both can wipe those grins off your faces. I am not sticking up for you. I actually approve of what Severus did but at the end of the day it is costing you money, that is the only reason I am speaking out."

Harry sighed. "I don't like the fact that you told my daughter that she can answer to my name." Harry turned to his husband. "Severus I can't be doing with this now. You got your revenge, seen them suffer just give them their voices back."

Severus sighed and with a wave of his wand and an incantation, the orange mist floated in circles around the twins head back and forth and when it disappeared Fred spoke. "Thank you Harry."

"Don't thank me. You owe us an apology."

"Why? We didn't take your voices."

"No but you are teaching our daughter things we don't want her taught. It was thanks to Severus being so quick in potions when Harriette used her slingshot. Severus being angry at those behind it and worried for his daughter got Harriette thinking her father was angry with her."

The twins actually hung their heads in shame before looking at each other and nodding, coming to a silent agreement.

Holding up their wands, Fred and George said in unison. "I Fred/George do now from this moment promise not to give or teach Harriette anything that could mean danger or upset for her. So we have said and so it will be." A gold light shot from their wands and twirled around Harry and Severus, then around themselves before disappearing through the wall. No doubt to find Harriette to spin around her.

Two minutes later the gold light came back and spun around the twins once more before disappearing altogether.

"Thank you." Harry said.

George and Fred nodded and went to leave but stopped at the door. "Ron is back from his mission and was told by a certain little girl that you are pregnant Harry. Congratulations." They said in unison and left.

"So that's where you went last night."

"Yes. I knew we would get a visit from them but I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"They are a lot smarter than you give them credit for Severus. I am going to see Hermione and ask how Ron got on and bring Harriette back." Harry tiptoed up and gave Severus what was meant to be a quick kiss but Severus held on and pried Harry's mouth open with his tongue, lifting Harry's tongue with his own and drawing it back into his mouth where he sucked on it and made Harry moan and pull away breathless. "I needed that. Thank you. I love you." He said, running his hand down the potion master's cheek as he left.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Harry walked into Hermione's office and started to worry when he saw a smashed vial on the floor with potion all over the floor, Harry sent his Patronus down to Severus and hurried from the office into the hospital wing and rushed over when he saw his daughter asleep on one of the beds whilst Hermione was standing next to her frantically searching through the pages of a book.

"Hermione. What's happened?" Hermione turned as Harry approached the bed and placed his hand on his daughter's face.

"I don't know Harry I-"

Hermione's explanation was cut off by the door banging open and Severus rushing in. "Where is she?"

"She is here Severus."

When Severus reached them both and held Harry's hand in his right and used his left hand to run down his daughter's right arm, Hermione started again. "She is merely sleeping. I was sorting my stock out which Harriette loves to help me do. I get a potion, turn and check on her and this gold mist entered through the wall, spun around her and left. I didn't know what it was and didn't want to panic her so I told her the vial just slipped from my fingers and told her it was time for her nap so I could then run tests to see what it was so it didn't worry her."

Harry sighed with relief and fell back against his husband. "Hermione you really had us worried, I never thought when it went off to find our daughter."

At Hermione's confused look, Severus explained all to Hermione about Fred and George. "Oh thank goodness. I am going through books trying to see what it was."

Severus picked his daughter up and after Harry asked how Ron was and telling her to tell him to come and see Harry as he has missed his friend, Harry and Severus left with Harriette still asleep in her father's arms.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was later in the afternoon when Harry was having a rest that Severus heard a gentle knocking on the door to his private lab. He opened the door and saw Harriette standing there looking up at him. "I knocked father."

"You did as well. Good girl." Severus crouched down so he was face to face with his daughter. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I have a question."

"Okay."

"Aunt Hermione explained it to me."

"Explained what?"

"What you used to get daddy pregnant. Father? Why did you say your penis is a wand?"

Severus started to splutter uncharacteristically. "You. I.. Your daddy said that, not me. Take it up with him."

"But daddy is asleep."

Severus picked his daughter up and carried her over to where Harry was asleep on the settee and placed his daughter in his chair. "Wait there sweetheart. I am just going to put daddy to bed."

Harriette watched as her father picked her daddy up and carried him into their room and come back to her two minutes later. "You like your aunt Hermione telling you what potions are used for different injuries?"

"Yes father."

"Would you like to help me make those potions?"

"For real? I can watch you in your lab?"

"Of course sweetheart. As long as you sit still and do as I say."

Harriette nodded her head enthusiastically making Severus chuckle slightly. "I will father."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

As the weeks went on Severus had watched Harry closely and was happy to see that the morning sickness and the constant want of wanting to sleep had gone thanks to the potions he was taking.

The only only thing that got worse was Harry's mood swings. These days, all Severus had to say was 'good morning' and Harry would snap his head off. He would then head into the bathroom to wash up for the day and find Harry crying in the shower, telling Severus not to look at him as he was getting fat and how could Severus love him.

One thing that the Slytherin did notice though was that Harry was showing a lot for what stage he was at. Severus actually told Harry this and ended up getting yelled at. "So you do think I am fat." Harry had yelled at him. "I knew you was lying. Bastard."

Severus actually stood his ground and answered back. "Why is it me you are only pissed at Harry?"

"Because you are the one that got me in this state."

Severus did bite back saying it takes two to get Harry how he is which resorted to Severus spending two nights on the sofa.

Harry had let him back into their bed on the third night saying it was only because Harriette was asking questions, but Severus knew it was because Harry had missed him as the first thing Harry did was latch onto Severus.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

When Harry went for his check up when he reached his fourth month mark Severus had told Hermione his concerns about Harry's mood swings and how he is bigger than what he should be. Harry was about to yell at his husband again when Hermione spoke.

"I agree Severus. Harry shouldn't be that size at this stage. Lie down Harry whilst I run further tests."

Harry did as he was told and held Severus' hand despite being mad at him moments before, Hermione saying she wanted to run more tests scared him.

"Well Harry I have ran all the tests I can think of and I have found something."

Severus helped Harry sit up and put an arm around his Gryffindor when he felt his husband squeeze his hand. "What did you find Hermione?" he found himself asking.

"Another baby. Congratulations to you both, you are expecting twin boys."

Harry blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That makes perfect sense." Severus muttered.

"Twins?" Harry got to his knees on the bed and flung his arms around a slightly shocked Severus and attacked him with kisses. "Twins Severus. Twins." Harry laughed. "I love you."

Severus came out of his surprised state at Harry's words. "Oh so now you love me again. Now I am your husband and not the evil bastard that got you like this just to make you suffer?"

"You know I don't mean it Severus. I hate these mood swings as much as you do."

"Well then you will both be happy to know that in a couple of weeks, Harry won't have his mood swings and snap at you Severus. Harry will soon have a very... how did you put it last time? 'an increased sexual appetite' on you." Hermione informed the potions professor.

"So it goes from constant nagging to constant sex."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "Yes. Make sure you rest up and eat plenty Harry."

"I will do. Thank you Hermione."

Harry and Severus left the hospital wing hand in hand, not being able to wait until they tell their daughter that she will have twin brothers.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

To say Harriette was excited would have been an understatement. She squealed and hugged her parents before standing on her tip toes. "I will be their big sister. It is my job to look after them."

Harry laughed as he sat down next to his daughter who placed her small hands on her daddy's bump. "What are you going to name them?"

"Well your father named you so how about you name one and I name the other?"

Harriette sat and thought for a full minute before answering. "Albus."

Harry looked at Severus who nodded. "I like it. Albus it is. What about Albus' twin Harry?"

"He can be named after his grandfather."

Severus frowned. "James?"

"No Severus. Tobias. Toby for short."

"Harry are you sure?"

"I am."

Severus stood from his chair and leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. "Thank you Harry."

"You are welcome Severus, I know you didn't have happy memories with him but with your son you will make new and happy ones."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

Harry sighed. He was bored. When Harry got to seven months he was ordered to do nothing but rest. Severus knowing Harry couldn't just do that actually chuckled when he went into their bedroom and handed Harry a load of different sized parchments. "Severus what's this?"

"This pile here is fourth year potion homework." the Slytherin explained.

"And this smaller pile is first years homework. Don't go too easy on the marking, despite being happily married with a daughter and two sons on the way I still have my reputation of the snarky bastard who is the potions master to uphold."

Harry reached up with his arms and pulled Severus down so his husband's face was level with his before attacking his mouth with vigour. Severus fell forward a little at Harry's eagerness and quickly moved his long arms either side of Harry, his hands on the bed. Harry tangled his fingers in his husband's hair and tightened his grip.

"Hey Harry I have just come to drop-ugh."

Severus growled in frustration and pulled back and turned around to see Ron stood in his and Harry's bedroom doorway with his daughter on his hip. He turned and looked at Harry. "I best get back. You need anything let me know."

"I will Severus. And thank you."

The Slytherin walked over to the door and paused, giving Harriette a kiss on her forehead as his thumb stroked her cheek. "See you in a bit sweetheart."

"Bye father."

Ron placed Harriette on the bed and sat on the edge. "I can't believe I just saw a caring side of Snape."

"Severus." Harry corrected. "That side you just saw is how I always see him Ron, the side you never saw when you wondered what I saw in him when we first started to date."

Ron nodded. "So how are you holding up mate?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I am bored. Severus knows I hate being like this which is why he brought me these so I can mark them and actually have something to do. What you walked in on was me thanking him, you came in and interrupted before we could take it further."

"Harry I don't want to know the details. It is still weird to me that he got you pregnant. Wedding night is traditional and then with Harriette and now the twins. It's still weird to think of Snape getting you pregnant. I don't want to think about it."

"Uncle Ron if you don't want to think about it, why talk about daddy and father having sex?"

Harry gasped. "Harriette darling where did you learn that word?"

"I heard aunt Hermione telling Uncle Ron she is pregnant and Uncle Ron asked how it happened and aunt Hermione said in a funny voice that having sex might have something to do with it."

"I don't want you saying that word for a very long time to come sweetheart. And Ron?" he said, looking from his daughter to his best friend. "Congratulations. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you mate."

"Hermione will be down here later to check me over. I can give her my congratulations then. How far gone is she? Have you told anyone?"

"Seven weeks and no. We want to wait until Hermione gets to twelve weeks, she said something about how muggles wait until they hit the twelve week mark or something."

"Yeah. Most women do wait as some miscarry before the twelve week so they say it is bad luck, to a certain extent, to tell people before they reach twelve weeks. Not everyone does it, but most do."

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

To say that Harry was on bed rest, the time went fairly quickly, what with either Severus coming to sit with him during breaks or dinner or free periods. The weasley family came from time to time to talk and keep him company, it was Fred and George that came to sit with Harry when he was getting frustrated, getting to the point where he didn't want to be pregnant any more.

Severus was a brave man, after all he had risked and gone through during the war, he could take on anything, but a eight and a half month pregnant Harry who was pissed off and would snap at anyone who would say hello, Severus wasn't stupid enough to sit and talk to him, he left that to the Weasley twins and went back to Harry when he was in a better mood.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

It was a week later when Severus walked into the bedroom to check on Harry when he saw his husband out of bed and with his back to him, leaning forward with his hands on the bedside table a small puddle of wetness on the floor near his feet.

His daughter was standing on the bed beside Harry and holding onto his arm. "What do I do daddy?"

Severus rushed over and held on tight to Harry. "Harriette sweetheart, remember what I told you about the floo and what I taught you."

"Yes father."

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I can try."

"Good girl." Severus gave her one of his very rare smiles and started to rub Harry's back and soothe him.

Harriette ran into the living area and chucked a bit of floo powder. "Hermione's office." she said as clear as she could and waited a few seconds before Hermione's head appeared. "Harriette darling what's wrong?"

"It's daddy. It's time."

"Stand back."

Harriette walked backwards and watched as Hermione came through the floo and picked her up and carried her into her parents room. "Severus I will drop Harriette off with Ron and get everything ready, get Harry to the hospital."

Severus nodded and cast a featherlight charm on Harry and picked him up. "Severus." Harry gasped, fisting Severus' robes. "Hold on Harry. I will get you there and be with you every step of the way."

Harry rested his head against Severus' shoulder and let himself be carried to the hospital wing as he continued to stroke his stomach.

Severus placed Harry on the closest bed in the hospital wing and removed the featherlight charm. "Right then Harry, you are not going to be awake throughout all of this but rest assure I know what I am doing and Severus is not going to leave your side."

Harry looked at Severus who kept his husband's gaze and held his hand. "I will be the first person you see when you wake."

Harry nodded and laid back, silently letting Hermione know she can start. Severus removed Harry's top and the last thing Harry saw before all went black was Hermione waving her wand over him.

HP/SS-HP/SS-HP/SS

When Harry awoke he felt someone holding his left hand, opening his eyes he saw Severus stood facing him, his left hand holding Harry's but Severus wasn't looking at him, he was looking to his right. Harry followed his husband's gaze and saw that Severus had his hand in a cot which Harry saw held two babies. His sons.

He saw Severus' hand in the cot, his hand outstretched between his sons so he was touching one son with his thumb and the other with his little finger. It was a time like this where Severus was showing his softer side that Harry wished he had a camera.

"Severus?"

Dark eyes locked with his. "Harry you're awake." Severus brought his right hand up and cupped Harry's face placing a small kiss on his lips. "I told you I would be the first person you see."

"That you did. How are our sons?"

"Why don't you see for yourself." Severus leaned over and picked one of his sons up that was wrapped in a blue blanket and carefully laid him in Harry's arms. Harry smiled and stared down at his son who had a full head of hair and a small button nose. Harry looked over to Severus who sat on the edge of the bed with his his sons twin in his arms. Looking down and seeing his other son with just as much black hair on his head but his nose wasn't a button nose it was slightly longer and bigger, whereas the baby Harry was holding had plump cupid bow lips, the baby Severus was holding had thinner lips with only a hint of plumpness in them.

Yes. His son in his husband's arm will grow up to be his father's double. "They are not identical then, at least we can tell them apart."

"Which one are you holding Harry?"

"This is Albus Severus Snape."

Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry when he was told the middle name. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And you are holding Tobias Arthur Snape. From the looks of him he is going to be your double."

Just then Hermione walked over to them both and checked over Harry, happy that he was well, Hermione smiled. "The family is outside and wanting to come in and little Harriette is anxious to meet her brothers."

Harry chuckled, "let them in."

When Hermione walked away to open the doors, Severus went to move but was stopped by Harry's hand on his leg. "Don't you move."

All the weasley's gathered around the bed and Harriette climbed up the bed when Ron placed her down. Everyone cooed over the twins and Severus seeing the Weasley twins made him remember something. "And when my sons are old enough to talk don't you go teaching them to finish one another's sentences. You got it."

"Absolutely." they said in unison.

"Good."

"Severus you and I have to talk. I am their mother and I can't get them to do as they are told." Molly said as she cooed over Tobias.

Harriette was on her knees and looking from one brother in her father's arms to her other brother in her daddy's arms, a small frown on her face as she looked from one to the other. "They don't do much do they?"

Harry chuckled. "Well they won't do darling. They have only just come from my tummy."

Harriette nodded. "They only got in your belly because you and father had sex." Harriette looked at her father who looked at his daughter horrified. "Right father?"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think?  
> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
